Shadows of the Past
by Bleeding Mist
Summary: Reunions are supposed to be happy. But not in my case. They'll feel the exact opposite of happy. Just imagining their cold, unmoving bodies in a pool of blood just makes me laugh softly.
1. Chapter 1

After looking at pictures that seems to have a connection to Lass' past, I suddenly have the urge to write a story about it. It's really weird if you ask me... Now I know why he doesn't want to talk about his past. You'll know in the future chapters ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own GC! I want to know more about Nightmare Circus mTnTm

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

_Black. The only color I can see. Bright multi-colored lights are replaced by nothing but eternal darkness. Just like what I'm right now. Hopeless. Pathetic. I'm just waiting for death to consume me. I felt my eyes being poked by a needle several times. "Just kill me already..." I murmured, small tears falling on the dirt-and-flower filled floor. A choker was wrapped around my neck, which had a long chain attached to it, a large heavy metal ball was attached at the other end of the chain, preventing any necessary means of escape._

_I bowed down, feeling more tears gush out of my eyes. My neck felt like it's going to break any moment because of the heavy choker. I look so much like a prisoner. No one bothered helping me. All they wanted was to see me suffer in front of them. Suffer... "Why was I even brought to this world if I'm going to be placed at the evil hands?" I cried, looking at the wallpaper of black. My heart is filled with so much hurt. I feel it very heavy every time I was tasked to do something. This suffering has to end..._

_The door suddenly opened, revealing a fat man wearing a ringmaster's suit and a red top hat. His ghastly white eyes looked at my sapphire orbs in a sadistical way. "So how's the little boy doing?" he asked in a low tone. His body covered the light the moon's providing. I raised my head in response and looked at his sinister face, my vision blurry from the tears. "Aww, he's crying~!" his tone made shivers to go up and down my spine. With a sinister laugh, the man said, "Stop crying if you don't want something 'nice' from us."_

_My eyes widened in horror. I felt my heart dead on its tracks when the man grinned sadistically. "P-please..." the pain is getting crazy. I couldn't take much of it anymore. "J-just kill me... Please!" tears rushed out of its hiding place. "Just let me go if you don't want to do something good for me!"_

_The man stared at me, anger visible in those eyes of his. He stomped his foot angrily in each step then grabbed me on the collar. I coughed out some blood from the sudden action, my spine getting fragile every single second. "Don't you dare foul-mouth at me you little bastard! We'll not kill you!"_

"_But why are you making me suffer like this...?" I asked, breathing very hard. "You don't want to kill me right...? Then why is it that I feel like you're killing me slowly...?"_

_The man suddenly gasped. He didn't spoke any word but threw me carelessly on the ground instead. My head hit the hard cold floor, making me groan in pain. I tried raising my head to look at him clearly but my vision was becoming blurry. Even my breathing wasn't normal anymore. It was like someone just injected an anestesia to me. I heard him speak but his words are jumbled. The light disappeared and was replaced by darkness again. A smile was formed on my face, nonetheless. "Rest in peace..." was the last words I murmured before my whole world turned to black._

...

I sat down inside my room, staring at the bright moon in silent anger. My childhood was nothing but color black. Full of too much hurt and pain. Those clowns kidnapped me and gave me a horrible time for 10 years. Then KazeAze saved me from those people but possessed my body and killed thousands of innocent people here at Bermesiah. The only day when I experienced happiness is when the Grand Chase saved me from KazeAze's possession. Above all, nothing... "You'll pay..." I murmured angrily, clenching my fists. "I won't be completely happy once I see blood seep through your bodies..." an evil smirk began to form on my face, which turned into a sadistic grin.

"I'll make you feel true pain..." I murmured angrily, still smirking while sharpening my katana. "I'll make you feel the pain you gave me years ago... But this time, I'll double the feeling... just for the three of you... You three are the most 'special' persons I met. So I'll promise you three some freshly made graves for your bodies." I grinned, placing my katana inside its sheath and turning to my daggers. "May your bodies rest in pieces..." I didn't notice the chuckle escaping from my mouth.

Reunions are supposed to be happy. But not in my case. They'll feel the exact opposite of happy. Just imagining their cold, unmoving bodies in a pool of blood just makes me laugh softly. I feel like KazeAze's taking possession of my body once again. I'm glad. So that I can kill them without showing any bit of mercy. "Beg all you want... Kneel in front of me all you want... and your body will fall on the ground without a head..." I was done sharpening my daggers and turned my attention to my claws. "Death comes slowly... By just a simple stab on the chest, you'll feel the intense pain you ever felt in your whole life. But in my case," I wore the fingerless blue gloves in which the claws are attached to and grabbed my daggers and katana. "it won't be a single stab I'm going to do to you... Expect your soul to see your bodies in pieces..."

Bloodlust. Yeah... The last time I was out for blood was when KazeAze was killing the people using my body. I jumped out of my room and raced through the shadows. Because of the people who made my life miserable, I'm out for blood again...

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

Lass' too much of a sadistic one here ._." Sorry for making him open his bloodlust but those clowns certainly deserve it for making his childhood miserable!

Seriously, I need more knowledge about Nightmare Circus . That's the title of the picture Shadow-kun showed me last night. It shows that Lass' standing beside three clowns. Shadow guessed those clowns kidnapped Lass and I ended up telling Shadow that KazeAze saved Lass from those horrible clowns before taking control of his body.

And Lass' full name is finally released but his age is still unknown =n=,,, It's **Lass XxX Isolet**. Weird, he has three middle initials and 'Isolet' is really close to the word 'Isolate'. Connections? I think so :D

Read and review btw minna-san mOuOm


	2. Chapter 2

I'll skip the disclaimer this time.

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

Forsaken Barrows... One of the isolated places of Bermesiah... The place is still the same, except that there are no monsters to be found. It's very dark, only a little amount of moonlight lits the whole place because of the clouds that cover the moon. Tall dead trees are everywhere, giving the whole place a ghastly effect. I sat down underneath a tree, thinking about the area where the circus' located.

_..._

_I stood in a wide room with nothing but infinite darkness. Black covered everything. Not a trace of exit can be found. I tried moving my arms to see if I'm still alive. Anger began to build up inside me after noticing that I'm still breathing normally. "What did those clowns did to me? Is this another one of their tricks? Did they threw my unconscious body in this room?" no answer. Silence. I ran everywhere, trying to find an exit to this place. Minutes passed... and I'm still running. "I'm getting nowhere..." I didn't felt any pain. The heaviness of my heart disappeared, and was replaced by a normal beating. "Finally..." a smile crept on my lips, realizing that I'm dead. This is only my soul travelling at the very depths of darkness._

_The relaxing silence was torn apart like a piece of paper being cut into half. Voices? "You fool..." an unfamiliar voice said in a hushed whisper. The whisperings stopped, and was replaced by loud voices. "No! Please..." tears formed at the corner of my eyes. When will I come to the part of my life that I'm living in peace? "P-please... stop this..." the voices grew louder and I ended up falling down on my knees while clutching my ears._

"_Worthless piece of trash!"_

"_Is that all?"_

"_That's so pathetic!"_

_My clutching ended up in nothing. I can still hear the voices shouting at me. Their voices rang inside me like bells. The kind of bells that never ends itself from tolling. No one saved me in this kind of state. They all just stared and yelled at me. Those harsh cold eyes that I see every time I meet new people, they're staring at me again. Young or old, they're just equal. No one bothered me in this kind of suffering. They enjoyed seeing me suffer, like a bunch of sadists like those clowns._

"_NO!" I suddenly shot my head up. Sweat formed on my forehead and neck, heart racing in an endless road. Gasping for air, I looked at my surroundings. It was dark, but I managed to see some items belonging to the circus. Everything was dark, with a slight hue of purple. "A... A dream?" I questioned myself aloud, still gasping for air._

_My vision cloudy, I curled up into a tight ball, crying silently. "I was already living in peace... My pain was already gone... But it's just a dream... A nightmare..." When will I attain peace? I asked myself again. Do I have to live for the rest of my life here? Do I have to experience the true meaning of isolation? Do I have to experience pain forever? There must be an answer to these..._

_..._

My eyes stared at the moon hidden in the dark clouds. From its position, it's already 1:00 late morning. "Don't even think I'm a hopeless person right now..." I murmured, anger in my voice. The wind blew fiercely all of the sudden, short silver hair flying gently from the gust. I stood up, taking my last glance of the moon. "because I'm not the hopeless child you knew so well anymore..." the last words that came out of my mouth before I started running in deadly speed.

While running, I asked myself. Did the place changed? Did they find another child for them to play 'The Sadistic Game'? Whoever that child is, I won't let him experience the same way I was treated before... "You'll regret this..." the words only double my speed.

_..._

"_Wake up!" I gasped, raising my tear-stained face to look at a large clown. I'm scared of this one... He's very big and muscular. The red and white striped top showed off his large muscles. I always see him carrying this large hammer with a red spring at the end instead of a hard metal. "Why are you crying?" my breathing turned to gasps, hearing his harsh voice. Fear was building up inside me, for I was in for another punishment._

_I bowed my head again, not minding what he'll do to me. "I'm asking you a question!"_

"_SO? What's the point of answering your question if you're going to punish me because of crying?" this is certainly the first time I shouted to the clowns. My teeth gritted themselves tight as I stared at the white eyes of the man in anger. "Just kill me! Punishments are nothing if you're aiming to see me dead!"_

"_Why you..." the man charged at me. I felt nothing, however. I just watched him walk close to me before he grabbed my collar. Without another thought, his large fist landed on my stomach. "You'll soon know why we're doing this to you." another fist landed on my face this time._

_The man threw me on the ground. Blood was already escaping my lips. Before I knew it, the door was closed and the clown was gone. Tears came out of my eyes again as I curled up into a tight ball. "Please... Someone end this all... I'm so tired of being punished over and over again..." more tears escaped from my eyes as I spoke every word._

_..._

I suddenly stopped dead on my tracks. Did I just hear some voices afar? "Come on, you can do better than that!" one of the clown's voice... They have another victim! He stopped speaking and there was a sudden eruption of 'boo' coming from the audience.

Remembering the reason I came here, I followed the voices, until they grew louder and louder. It wasn't long when I entered a village. Things hasn't changed huh? It's still a very big and busy village. I walked past several houses, looking around to see if someone's out here. "I guess everyone's asleep." I said as I continued to observe some houses. But those voices, they're really loud. Could it be that they're still watching a performance?

"Boo!"

That's the only answer to my question. I decided to run and look for the circus tent. This is a pretty big village so I'll have a difficult time looking around. Not to mention their voices are really loud. I'll have a rough time following my instincts in this...

_20 minutes later..._

"Finally..." I gazed at the purple and black striped tent. Maybe I should rest for a while before I cut off the light source and massacre the clowns. Seeing a house nearby, I jumped to the rooftop and sat down, sapphire orbs gazing at the moon. I wonder what'll be the villagers' reaction once they see the clowns without a head... Surely, they'll be angry but a nice threat about doing them what I did to the clowns won't hurt.

_..._

"_No! You cannot get him!" the ringmaster boomed outside. Curious, I raised my head and looked around. There are voices outside? Suddenly, a woman's voice spoke. It doesn't hear the same like the female clown. What is she doing here? And what does the ringmaster meant by his remark?_

"_I'm sorry. But I'll obey myself." the female chanted something in a foreign tongue then there was a loud shout outside. 5 seconds passed until the loud groans died down, I heard someone unlocking the door. Who is it? The visitor? What is she planning to do to me? _

_Before I could ask another question to myself, I curled into a tight ball as a young woman opened the door. My heart was beating frantically but seeing her gentle smile somehow relaxes me from the commotion earlier. "Hi there little one~. What are you doing sitting alone here?" she asked in a kind voice. I opened my mouth to say something but the words died in my throat. "Don't be afraid, I won't hurt a poor boy like you." she held her hand in front of me then the choker suddenly fell on the ground, broken. I gasped._

"_Come with me, I'll take care of you." she smiled. I felt relaxed but the fear inside me still won't let go. Am I walking into something that is hazardous? But she's so kind to me... I shouldn't think of things like this to her. I stood up from the ground and walked carefully to her side. "Poor you... To think those clowns maltreated you." I felt her hand stroke the top of my head._

"_I'll make sure your strength returns." I raised my head and found her holding a small bottle filled with yellow liquid. "Drink this, it'll make you feel better. Trust me." she placed the open bottle on my small hands. I did as I was told, and drank the remains of the bottle. I gasped in shock when I saw my wounds heal. I tried punching my stomach lightly and felt nothing. "So, what do you feel?" the woman asked while taking the bottle off my hands._

"_The... pain suddenly disappeared..." I replied to her question._

_She chuckled softly then took my hand. "By the way, call me KazeAze. I'll be taking you away from this place to my castle located at Ellia Continent." I looked at her green orbs in horror. She smiled sweetly then said, "But don't worry, I'll really take good care of you. Trust me. What's your name anyway?"_

"_L-Lass... I'm Lass..." a small smile crept on my face, which brightened Lady KazeAze's face even more. I could tell she's really happy._

"_Nice to meet you Lass. Let's go now. You'll see that these clowns will never show themselves to you again." I smiled wide. The feeling is unexplainable. I'm so happy that I'm freed from my prison and I'll taken care by Lady KazeAze. We walked passed the clowns and I couldn't help but feel angry to them. "Don't mind them Lass. They're 'sleeping'."_

"_I don't want to see them again. They treated my whole 10 years of living a miserable one..." I went closer to the woman and felt one of her arms encircle my shoulder. This feeling, it's protective and warm... A feeling that I haven't felt in my whole life._

"_Then you'll live well under me. I'll give you the power to destroy these clowns if ever they came back to your life." Killing a person sounds really awful. I don't know what to say to Lady KazeAze... Even if these clowns maltreated me, I don't have the strength to kill them. "So, what do you say?" but now, I think all of it will change... I think killing an enemy sounds really good._

"_I'll go with you..." even if it means on killing the persons who had been very harsh throughout my whole life._

_..._

"And now's the time to strike." I chuckled, standing at the roof and gazing at the large tent. It's still filled with villagers but I don't care killing them. Because they're also a part of making my whole childhood a painful one. I jumped from the rooftop and dashed to the back of the tent. "Bingo." my eyes spotted the source of electricity: a large generator that looks like the one at the Grand Chase Mansion, which is created by Mari. Seeing the wires connected to it, I threw several kunais at its direction, thus darkening the insides of the tent. I smirked upon hearing the loud panicked screams of the people inside.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>Lass strikes! And I'm wrong about the 2nd chap being the bloody part of the story =u=a" R&amp;R~~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3! The part where Lass unleashes his hidden 'KazeAze Possessed Mode' 83

* * *

><p><strong>X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X<strong>

"Search for the intruder!" the fat clown's voice ordered but the crowd seemed very reluctant in that idea.

"Invisible State." I murmured before I turned completely unseen. Running at the entrance of the tent, I grabbed my daggers then said, "Raven Walker." loud screams erupted from the villagers. Blood was everywhere... On my face and arms, on my Striker outfit, on the walls... It made me look like a true serial killer.

Seeing the clowns huddling together at the stage, I couldn't help but chuckle softly. Their reply was to whimper. It seems that they heard me chuckling."W-who are you? Show yourself! We're not afraid whoever you are!"

"Especially if your enemy's invisible." I said loudly before laughing sadistically. The ringmaster gulped hard and went back huddling in the nearest corner with his friends. Seeing them cry and plead for help is extremely amusing for me. "Don't be afraid... You still have a few more minutes to breathe... " the invisible spell was finally finished and my whole form was shown in front of them. "I'm sure you all know who I am..." I said, looking at them harshly.

Their white eyes widened in shock. There was a glint of mercy in their eyes but it looks like it doesn't have any effect on me. I glared at them. Harsh, cold, no mercy... "L-Lass?" the female clown asked. "P-please, don't hurt us... We're-"

"Sorry?" I said, finishing her sentence and receiving a nod from her. I grinned happily in a mocking way before laughing like a maniac. "Sorry means nothing to me. Because you treated me without any mercy. And this time," their purple faces turned completely white as I pointed the tips of my claws at their direction. "I'll treat you without any mercy. Just to be fair." a fake smile formed on my lips.

"B-but Lass, that was before. I mean, the three of us can treat you like our little brother right now. R-right?" there was a chorus of 'yes' from the two other clowns. "So please, have mercy."

"Mercy is nothing if you yourself mean the same thing before." I said harshly to them and they shrunk in fear. "Don't be afraid of me... I'm just a hopeless person..." a smile formed on my face as I kneeled in front of them. They smiled a little then stood up from their area. "before." they stopped moving. "Do you know what I'm thinking now?" I asked, slowly walking towards them, making them tremble in fear. "I want to kill the three of you... Your harsh treatment never ceases to show themselves every night. Punching me without any mercy, throwing my small body on the floor and wall like a broken toy... All of it... They're always appearing inside my mind... to tell me that I should kill you once and for all."

Not stopping on my tracks, I grabbed my katana out of its sheath and received a multiple merciful words from them. "Aww, I'm depressed. So depressed. Today is our reunion and I'm very sad that you three are afraid of me, especially when I made you three a gift." I acted as if I'm really sad. Placing the blade inside its case, I bowed my head in a depressed manner. "Don't you even want to know what I made for the three of you?"

I heard the clowns' footsteps. They walked towards me then asked 'What'. They suddenly shrunk in fear when they saw me grinning mercilessly. "Three freshly dug graves for the 'nicest' people in the whole Bermesiah Country." suddenly, the door itself was shut closed. Loud screams erupted from the clowns as they scattered around the whole place. I smirked then mumbled Invisible State again, walking towards my first victim: the ringmaster. "Come out come out wherever you are~... because I'm out for blood..." the man noticed my voice was nearing him. He curled up into a tight ball while screaming 'Someone help me!'

"Too late..." I said then his eyes stared at my cold cerulean ones. "Venom Slicer..." a dummy appeared in front of me as a large purple circle wrapped the three of us. I took that chance to slash every inch of the dummy, resulting to ultimate pain for the ringmaster. 5 seconds of slashing the dummy, it disappeared in a puff of smoke. I stared at the man in front of me. His eyes very wide as every part of his body fell on the ground. A pool of blood was formed where the pieces of his body lay. Another loud scream erupted from the two remaining clowns. The second victim: the female clown.

"Someone help us!" the woman screamed while huddling closer to the other clown. "Lass please have mercy!" While she continued begging for mercy, I slowly took my katana out of its sheath and approached her slowly.

_..._

_The door suddenly opened, revealing the large clown carrying a hammer. "The female told me you foul-mouthed her." he said coldly as his eyes stared at me the same way._

_I looked at him, shocked. I never foul-mouthed every single person here. "N-no... That's not true... I never foul-mouthed a female..." my eyes looked at him pleadingly. I wasn't even doing anything to her and I was going to be accused of foul-mouthing? They really are heartless..._

_His reply was to grab me on the collar. I groan at the pain my neck was receiving. "Reasoning eh? Then I should give you something you deserve." a punch on my stomach._

_My body fell on the ground, blood leaking at the corner of my lips. I curled up into a tight ball, trying to endure the pain on my stomach. Small tears came out at the corner of my eyes. I heard the door being locked again before everything went black. I'm nearing death... Just a little more time to endure..._

_..._

"And you still have the nerve to accuse me of foul-mouthing you before?" I asked angrily, cornering her. "And now you beg me for mercy? You want me to foul-mouth you right now? Or would you rather feel what's the feeling of being slashed into bits on every part of your body instead of a big clown punching you on your stomach!" I shouted, gripping her hair tightly. Tears leaked down her purple cheeks, her small red top hat falling on the ground.

Footsteps warned me that the last clown was approaching to help this girl. Turning my head at the man, I gazed at him then pointed the blade at his direction. "I could throw this blade at your direction right now if you continued approaching us." he suddenly gave a hard gulp then ran away to the farthest corner. I turned my attention at the crying girl. "Not so tough now are you, huh?" a chuckle escaped from my lips as my blood-covered hands grasped her neck tightly, choking her. "Well then why don't you call that bastard over there and tell him I'm hurting you right now? That's even worst that foul-mouth you know."

Her arms placed clutched my arm as well in an attempt to free herself from the lung exploder. I looked at the other clown behind and found him looking at me with hatred in his white eyes. Nonetheless, I feel impressed, knowing the fact that I have them at my mercy. "Since you can't speak well, I guess your minutes of breathing are up." I threw her body at the hard wall. By the time she was gasping for air, I already murmured the words 'Phantom Blade'. She ended up like the ringmaster, body was sliced and diced into pieces.

A plan suddenly began forming inside my mind. Mumbling something in a foreign language, a clone that looks exactly like me appeared in a puff of smoke. After telling him my plan, he disappeared. I turned around, seeing the clown holding a large hammer. "So you're a confident one huh?" I said while walking towards him.

Before he could make a comment, my clone suddenly asked out of nowhere, "But will it last long?" I took that chance to mumble Invisible State. I plan on scaring and confusing him until he goes out of his mind from the terrible fear. I saw him turn back in an attempt to hit me using the hammer but all he ever saw was a blood-covered wall. "Behind you..." another turn.

"No, I'm here..." he turned right.

"Here you stupid..." he turned behind.

"Are you blind or something?" he paused for a second then gripped his hammer really tight.

"Here..."

"Not there, over here..."

For the whole 30 minutes, we continued to torment the clown. It wasn't long when the clown fall on the floor on his knees. "Stop this! Please kill me now!" he shouted, throwing away his hammer. I smirked, it was the exact words I said when I was still a child.

"Pardon but, I said those also when I was a child. But what did you do?" I took that chance to graze his skin using my claw. "You didn't do what I said... So now, it's your fate to die here. Slowly." me and my clone continued to graze him, until he was weakening from blood loss. I watched his effort to stand up, only to result in falling down again. My clone appeared beside me then disappeared in a puff of smoke."I guess you just waited for me to grow to get what it's like to taste my revenge..." blood was seeping through his deep wounds, which made me chuckle in a deep, low voice. "This is the end..." I mumbled 'Ultimate Blade' before my claws grazed him deeply, tearing apart his flesh into several pieces just like what I desired to happen. Crimson red blood was dripping from my weapons, my blue Striker outfit dyed in nothing but blood.

"Rest in pieces... bastards..." I mumbled, panting. I used too much mana. Using three powerful skills in a short amount of time really drained me. I might stay on bed for 2-3 days to regain back my strength. I was about to open the sealed door with a single punch when I heard someone crying. Recalling their victim, I searched him outside the tent.

Finally, a small figure of a little girl, boring topaz orbs that shone in the bright moonlight and black hair that ends on her chest, was curled up in a tight ball, her back leaning on the broken generator. She stopped crying for a second to look at my sapphire orbs. Instantly, terror was written on her face. "You're... the killer! Please don't kill me!" tears gushed down her face as she curled up into a tight ball again.

A sigh escaped from my lips as I knelt in front of her, the blood on my hands staining her black hair. "Don't worry. I won't kill you. Because I'm also their victim years ago." she gasped and raised her tear-stained face. Sapphire irises looked at her topaz eyes without any expression. "I only plan on killing the people who had been very harsh to me when I was still a child." without any more comments, I stood up and walked away from the child.

My eyes blinked in surprise when I felt her small arms encircle my waist. "M-may I... c-come to your pl-place...? Sir...?" her voice was quivering in fear. It was the very first time someone addressed me as 'Sir', and I couldn't accept that kind of fact. I don't like it when someone calls me these kinds of formals, especially when their reason is because of my deep voice.

"No formals ok? I'm only around 13 years old." I could have chuckled from my statement. "And of course, you can come with me. We'll take care of you." the girl gasped in surprise. She stopped crying and looked at me again. I gave a small smile before nodding.

"Th-thank you..." she mumbled before collapsing on the ground. She must've been really tired from all those acts. I scooped her on my arms then ran away from the place. This'll be the first night wherein she'll sleep in a peaceful place, without anyone bothering to wake her up and receive multiple beatings.

Now that the clowns are dead, I can finally live a peaceful life with the chase. No more nightmares about clowns and circus that'll leave me sweaty and gasping for air. But it doesn't change the fact that I'll change into a sociable person. No, the zipper on my mouth will remain. I'm comfortable when I'm all alone by myself, and I'm used to boredom. Not to mention, I'm very relaxed whenever Arme talks to me.

I looked at the moon's position. It's already 4:00 dawn. The skies are turning dark blue already. I better hurry up before the Chase sees me enters the mansion with blood-covered clothes.

**X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X**

* * *

><p>Finally, itsh finished 8D I want to thank those who reviewed my story OuO R&amp;R again minna-san 8D<p> 


End file.
